I Want To Destroy Something Beautiful
by Hellstorm
Summary: The War of the Ring is over and the Fellowship is to be honoured. When mysterious special guests arrive, it seems like the terror is not over yet...
1. Prologue

L2$This story revolves around Legolas and how it would be like to take a step deeper into the elven wurld.If u're an elf freak like me,I must say,this is a new perspective.if u're not,then well,I guess it's still a pretty good read.Anyway,just gimme ur review,flames or whutever.ENJOY  
  
The smell of freshly burnt dirt and flesh lingered till the early ours of dawn.Not one breathing creature in sight.For miles ahead ,all that seemed possible was an endless voyage to no destination,a constant lookout for a way out,alas to no avail.The men,weary,alone, travelled through the slight wisps of smoke emanated from wood burning lightly.It seemed like it was the end.The coldness in their hearts could not be riddened with the warmth of victory.No doubt the War of the Rings had been won,yet it still felt like they had lost.So close,to death,destruction and all evil possible,yet they pulled through.Yet they had been so close,so close to death....so close......  
  
A/N:Big thanks to my best gurl,Jessica,keep those crazy ideas coming By the way,watch out for a joint fanfic. That me and jess are doing.It's called"one overly swearing hobbit to rule them all"its funny,so read it 


	2. Chapter One

L2 W'sup.Oh well,i guess the prologue was kinda sloppy,but it all starts here.Watch out for some elvish,I haven't forgotten the translations.Read on.  
  
The war was over,and all peace had been restored.Those lost in the battles were deeply honoured,and the fellowship too were to be awarded grandly.  
  
It was that time of the year again.The Ehtele'mele(Vernal Equinox) celebrations were ready to begin.All races ,be it man,elf or dwarf united in Rivendell to celebrate a week of romance and song.  
  
"Ooo,what's this?"asked Merry tentively ak he shook the bottle. "Ahh,my friend,that,is not for you.It's Bedruskan Dark,and I suggest you try those honey ale's over there.They're quite a delight".Elrond took the bottle from Merry's grasp.  
  
With that the two hobbits ran off searching for the ale's.  
  
"Now,everything must be PERFECT.We have some VERY special guests and it has to be just right",said Elrond loudly so he could be heard all through the enchanting gardens.  
  
Indeed,indeed it was perfect.The hand carved white benches had been draped in light moire and flowers.The area was lavishly decorated with green canopies,velvety green-golden drapes and escorts,all dressed in the finest of silks.The feast compromised of nothing less than the best dishes,meat,cakes,puddings,drinks and liquors that could possibly be found in middle earth.In short,it was definitely worth the while of kings and queens.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas sat side by side on the steps leading to the springs.They looked around,took a deep breath and rejoiced.They were'nt excited for the celebrations or anything,just glad to be back.The warmth,the joy,ah,so refreshing to the soul.Legolas closed his eyes,smiled and said very gently to himself"...lond...amin lond..."(...haven...my haven...)  
  
Seconds later ,the two were dragged off to be washed,dressed and perfected before the guests arrived......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sat in front of the mirror.He lifted a slender hand and slowly smoothed out his tunic.It was a dark woody green with hand sewn golden embroidery ,depicting the fallen leaves of Mirkwood.The cape that flowed from his shoulders was a light, satin like fabric in a shady green.He marvelled at himself,his build,his status.He was definitely hero material .Ah,it seemed too good to be true,yet if only...............  
  
The young elf looked down at his hand on his lap.He played with the fabrisc until he felt a presence in the room.The air around him had turned somewhat musky and........familiar.  
  
He turned and.......yes,there was a presence.Standing by the door was a woman,an elf.Her blond hair flowed onto her back.She wore a gown of white silk,embroidered with silver strands and pearls. Her oval face shone with beauty,and a simple crystal tiara sat on her head.She smiled beautifully at him,her face full of love.  
  
The elf's heart filled and his soul enlightened.A small smile appeared on his once pale lips.He stood up,and embraced the warmth that surrounded him................for she was here..............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of laughter could be heard from inside the room.Aragorn smiled to himself.The Vernal Equinox celebrations were one of the most awaited by the young elves.A fun week of romance,dance ,and gourmet meals,love is in the air.This was made obvious by the empty halls ,as couples sit in the gardens together enjoying each others company.  
  
So close.......yet so far..  
  
Clutching the Evenstar,he thought hard about the love of his life.  
  
Abrupt knocks on the door awoke him from his daze.Placing the pendant on the table,he got up and opened the door.There stood Elrond,clad in his grey tunic -smiling.  
  
"What brings you here ,Aredhel(Elf Lord)?Would I have not come if you had summoned me?"  
  
"Nay,Aragorn",Elrond chuckled ,"this is not of such matter".He took a step in .Aragorn invited him to sit,but Elrond declined.  
  
"As you know the opening celebrations of the Ehtele'mele festival shall commence in time,and so shall the honouring of the fellowship.I do not have much time here,i have other matters to tend to,but there is something I must inform you of.We shall have VERY special guests here today Aragorn,and I want you to speak to the fellowship ,and please advise them to control their behaviour.It is important that we show utmost respect ,and that our special guests do no regard the fellowship as an unruly pack of ravenous scoundrels.It is a time of celebration, I must agree ,but there is a limit,and if anyone,a stress on the hobbits and the dwarf,they seem to be wine and pipe seekers,act out of bounds,they will not get from me,but from the stern looks of our guests .I have also told the servents to control the flow of wines,especially the Bedruskan Dark and the Elverquisst.It is not that I forbid the merriment it will continue throughout the week.Our fellowship,is to be honoured,and it is a must they act in an honourable manner.Guests will be handing special gifts to each member of the fellowship so please seem worthy of these gifts.The same goes for all the other inhabitants of Rivendell.It is you job to warn them,as I do not want to be showing guests around when we stumble on to couples of elves....ermm..together in an unorderly manner in the halls and gardens.Respect to these people is commended ,and Aragorn,please tell all to heed my words.It is an honour for them to attend our celebrations,and important they become our allies , not our enemies."  
  
A/N Nice eh?Elrond talked to much,so he's kinda out of breath.Reviewwwwww 


	3. Chapter Two

L2 Ello.....................great to see you people again,luckily you decided to read on.So whatcha think of the 1st chapter?Who do you think that woman was?Let me give you a clue:Its not his lover*wink wink*The story unfolds here,so you get to fill all the holes from the 1st chapter.Read on lovehellstorm  
  
CHAPTER 2:INNER STRENGTHS  
  
Aragorn gathered all of the fellowship in one room.  
  
He slowly explained all that Lord Elrond had said,and the rest of them listened attentively.  
  
"But who are these people ?"asked Legolas.He had been quite silent and his face twisted into a frown when Aragorn mentioned special guests."I am not sure,Legolas,but it seems that they might be part of a powerful and feared monarch.Though,the question isn't who these people are but why Lord Elrond refuses to reveal to us the identity.It is most mysterious,for what reason perhaps?"Aragorn couldn't help but fell curious.It wasn't like Elrond.......  
  
"Maybe..."Legolas got up from his chair and walked towards the window.The fruits were ripening and the strong smell of sweet rocket was growing more and more imminent from the garden below."....he thinks we will not take him seriously?"He raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"I doubt it...ahhhh let us forget about this,Legolas,I have heard of a certain someones presence that has brought you the utmost joy...."Aragorn smiled wryly as he approached the elf,who was staring into the distance.  
  
"Really?Who?Who?"Frodo immediately launched questions.  
  
Legolas smiled gently to himself.It felt like bliss........ "That is..........."he stopped to think.  
  
"Oh,just say who it is and get on with it elf "replied Gimli gruffly.  
  
"My mother"  
  
A hushed silence fell among the heroes.There were a few awkward moments of soudlessness.Neither of them knew what to say.They had always known Legolas as a brave warrior ,cunning,lithe ,quick and strong with a gentle heart.Never had they ever wondered about him,his home,his father, the king of Mirkwood,his mother,his life.......until now.  
  
"Would you like to meet her?"he asked all of a sudden.For the first time that day his face lit up so brightly,it glowed with his heartfelt joy.  
  
"Could we?"  
  
"Um,yes yes of course ...I'll go fetch her"with that he rushed out the door to find his beloved queen.  
  
Aragorn smiled lightly at Sam as he scratched his head in puzzlement.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Players dressed in blue silk gently strummed the delicate strings of the wooden *shalaquins as the invited guests began to arrive.Children that were playing loudly were hushed by the gentle maidens.One girl,a flaxen haired one,giggled at Legolas .The young boy she was carrying squirmed restlessly and desperately tried toescape from her grip.Legolas looked at Gandalf quizzically .  
  
Gandalf chuckled."You,my young elf friend deceive me.No doubt a swift warrior , and handy with a bow,you seem to miss out on the many things in life.Or perhaps you just don't realize it."  
  
"What do you mean?What could I possibly be missing out?My life seems complete enough" said the prince,with a tinge of sullenness in his voice.Gandalf laughed again."For example friend ,a simple girls stare you fail to decipher.I doubt even further if the curse of love has ever befallen you."Gandalf smiled gently at him. "Missing out or not,Gandalf,I do not see the importance of .......love.I am here to serve my father and my people,nothing more.A woman would definitely get in the way ,therefore I do not bother,nor search for an acquaintance."Replied Legolas proudly."And that is why I say,you miss out.A woman's beauty ,Legolas,is a very powerful thing.Her gentleness and grace will capture the heart and mind of the strongest and toughest warrior.It can melt the coldest of hearts,bring realisation to the vilest of minds.It can do wonders to a man's soul and his very being"  
  
"Then,I know what you mean Gandalf,I truly do.But perhaps the most important woman in my life now is none other than the woman who bore me."  
  
"Momentarily, momentarily......... the infinite powers of love will find you,and a new perspective of all will dawn on you, I assure you."  
  
"Not if I can help it"the sullenness in his voice grew clearer.  
  
"It 'attacks'you may say,in the least expected moment.I doubt you or anyone else will escape."  
  
"We will see about that"  
  
"Yes.......we will."  
*******************************  
  
A/N:hey, you like it,hate it?Tell me.I want reviews I know it's still pretty blank,but don't worry.From now onwards,the chapters will be longer.As you can see,legolas doesn't believe in love.Send me any ideas that you have okay.I would love em.Anything to do with the current happenings(like those above),what will happen in the celebrations,even in the not-so-far- future ahead.Send your plot bunnies to this e-mail address - djmes_purpllex@hotmail.com-.LOve yall XXXXOOOOOO 


End file.
